


Kissing

by lowsywriter



Series: Noli me tangere [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Bad Poetry, M/M, my poor attempt at poetry of sorts, yata being a virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowsywriter/pseuds/lowsywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Yata reflects about what kissing Saru feels like</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing

Yata hates kissing Saruhiko.

He always felt so hot and funny.

And he had to get on his tiptoes.

Saruhiko always took off his beanie.

And his hands would wander  _everywhere_.

And he could not think.

Could not even breath.

And everytime they would part for breath, Saruhiko would whisper  _Misaki_

(in that special tone of his, the one he reserved for him).

Yata hate kissing Saruhiko.

So much he felt his body on fire.

So much he didn’t know if he should cry or laugh.

So much because he wished their kisses never ended.

But they did.

And Yata hates it more.


End file.
